gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Tkarmen
Tkarmen was the father of Tkulthe and Tkranhdgrash, who was not confined as a prisoner before the Fracture and so remains as the most powerful of all the Old Beings Role Tkarmen has remained above the universe and only affected it slightly. He produced a humanoid creature via asexual reproduction and has been able to resist both the Other and the One, although he hid in fear from the Other One. History with his Sons Tkarmen entered Thogros upon learning his two sons Tkulthe and Tkranhdgrash had been freed of their bindings by the Fracture. He found first the elder, Tkranhdgrash, who had taken the form of a tentacled water world. Tkranhdgrash was fascinated by the plethora of evolving life forms he had ensnared, including he who would become the Blaubist. Tkranhdgrash rejected Tkarmen's offer to return to their home. Tkarmen disowned him and went to find his second son. Tkarmen found Tkulthe centuries later on primordial Earth, observing the evolution of life there. Tkulthe was also fascinated by the denizens of Thogros, and likewise refused Tkarmen's offer. Tkarmen disowned his second son, and wandered the cosmos for millennia to ponder. When Tkarmen crossed paths with Tkranhdgrash again by pure chance. Tkranhdgrash informed him of Zykezx's Conquest and the subsequent imprisonment of the Old Beings. Tkarmen arrogantly assumed The Other and The One had not approached him because they knew he was on par with them in terms of power. Tkarmen went to find where Tkulthe had been imprisoned, and found him dormant beneath the waters of Earth. Here Tkarmen also slowly found interest in the people sprouting up on Earth, and made an attempt to save them from the universe he deemed as corrupt, due to the influence it had on his sons. The 555 Avatars and Tarsus Tkarmen appeared to the paleolithic people in the form of five hundred fifty five avatars and led them all to a location where they were to wait for him. Over time, the sandstone city of Tulyon rose out of the dust. Eventually, some lost hope, but soon those who kept faith were rewarded by being brought into Tkarmen's kingdom. For generations they lived in peace in his gardens, until a man named Tarsus led a rebellion that resulted in his people being cast from Tklundesh forever. Tkarmen hurled them from his land, and some of them landed on Formin and ended up populating that plane. From there, they also crossed to the planet Egos. Tarsus's descendants on Thogros eventually built a powerful city called Mawtrus and King Tawndrin led a warship assisted by a Tempest Warlock to assault Tklundesh. Tkarmen slaughters them and destroys Mawtrus, leaving only a woman and her son alive. Godhos and the Predator A betrayed son of an Egyptian pharaoh is dying in the desert, until Tkarmen visits him and offers him a new chance at life. He is rechristened as "Godhos" and sent back to civilization to preach Tkarmen's path to guide humanity morally. However, Godhos is soon killed and Tkarmen is finally disgusted by humanity. He reproduces and creates a hybrid son, who he rears in the future before bringing him to the gardens of Tklundesh where once Tarsus and his kin strode. Tkarmen sends the child to Earth, and he hunts mankind for millennia as a demon in man's skin. Beauty and the Beast Tkarmen sacrificed his power to create his avatars once more, searching for a human woman with whom he had fallen in love after a tryst. He never found her again, and instead became trapped on the surface of Earth. In subsequent iterations of Tkarmen, he does not meet this woman in every universe, and it seems random as to their encounter occurring. When it does not occur, Tkarmen usually destroys his offspring after it becomes too insane and then retreats to the stars, waiting in solitude until the day his sons awaken. Death In one universe where Tkarmen had trapped himself on Thogros, he rooted in a small town and became aware of the machinations of Nightmare. Tkarmen threatened Nightmare and banished him. However, Nightmare promised that he would someday find a loophole and kill Tkarmen. The loophole was the son of Tkarmen, whom Nightmare had already touched. By manipulating the people surrounding the son, Nightmare was able to tempt him to kill Tkarmen, which Tkarmen failed to foresee and was powerless to stop. After his death, Tkarmen's cognitive imprint awoke and tried to continue offering aid to the people, who were blissfully unaware of his death and its consequences. They became aware of him as a spirit called the "Glimmer," and following his trail were able to discover that Nightmare had actually been influencing them all.